illegal
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Sawamura Eijun masih belum legal, oleh karena itulah Kazuya diminta untuk menahan diri.


**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **© **Terajima Yuuji**

**illegal** © **Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Malam itu ruangan Pelatih jadi sedikit lebih ramai akibat kedatangan beberapa anggota demi menjalani sidang putusan kasus dugaan pacaran berlebih.

Eijun dan Kazuya duduk bersisian di sofa. Kataoka, Ochiai, dan Rei menghadap mereka di sofa bersebrangan. Kuramochi, Haruichi, Furuya, Nabe dan Zono bergabung di dekat barisan pelatih. Berdiri dengan gaya berkacak pinggang.

Kataoka berdeham, suaranya menambah ketagangan. "Seperti yang sudah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak masalah kalian mau menjalin hubungan asmara atau apa. Tapi tolong," Pria itu mendesah lelah, "pahami batasan."

"Benar." Sahut Rei, wanita itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sejenak. "Ingat, kalian ini masih SMA. Usia remaja, jangan berlebihan." Ia menghela napas, lalu memandang ke satu orang. "Sawamura-_kun_?"

Eijun menegakkan duduknya dengan segera. "_Hai_!"

"Ibumu menitipkanmu padaku, kau tanggung jawabku selama di Tokyo. Jadi tolong mengertilah posisiku ini, keluargamu mungkin akan marah dan mengira aku lalai."

Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk. "Maaf."

"Kapten," Kali ini Ochiai yang bicara, suaranya terdengar setengah niat seperti biasa. Kazuya mendongak untuk bertatapan dengan pria itu, memasang perhatian. "Kau punya tanggung jawab untuk tim ini. Jangan hanya fokus dan terlena pada satu orang dan melupakan tugasmu sebagai kapten."

Kazuya mengangguk muram, tak bisa membantah. "Aku mengerti."

Kuramochi berdecak, muak dengan situasi. "Makanya kendalikan nafsumu, bangsat!" Remaja itu berkata, pedas menusuk. "Aku tahu kau sedang semangat-semangatnya, tapi sadarlah sedikit."

Nabe mengangguk diplomatis. "Benar, Miyuki. Sawamura masih di bawah umur, jangan menekannya."

Kali ini Kazuya mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Miyuki-_senpai_," Panggil Haruichi sopan, ia tersenyum keki. "Tolong ditahan nafsunya, tunggu Eijun-_kun_ legal dulu. Apa sesusah itu?"

Kazuya mengerjap lagi. "Apa?"

"Sawamura masih polos, Miyuki." Bahkan Zono ikut menyerangnya. "Aku yakin dia akan menurut saja apapun yang kau minta. Di sinilah kau harus bersikap dewasa."

Kazuya mengangkat tangan. "Tunggu, tunggu, kenapa kalian menyalahkanku?"

"Memang siapa lagi dalangnya, Miyuki-_kun_?" Tanya Rei, nadanya sinis. Tatapan matanya setajam silet. "Kau pikir kami bakal menuduh Sawamura-_kun_ yang menggodamu?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku lihat kalian berdua bercumbu di _bullpen_. Miyuki-_senpai_ menghimpit Eijun ke dinding, tangan Miyuki-_senpai_ sibuk meremas pantat Eijun, padahal seharusnya _senpai_ latihan denganku." Kini Furuya juga bersuara. Nadanya datar, tatapannya tak rela.

Kazuya berubah pasi. Lebih banyak pelototan marah, lebih banyak tatapan membunuh yang dihujankan padanya. "Oke, aku tidak akan membatah kejadian itu." tutur Kazuya kalem. "Tapi setidaknya kalian harus tahu kronologinya." Kazuya mendesak, karena saat itu jelas-jelas Eijun yang mulai merayunya dengan terus menerus berdiri di dekatnya, membelai rambutnya lalu meniupkan udara ke daun telinganya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya dalam bisikan seduktif.

"Apa pembelaanmu, Miyuki?"

"Bukan aku yang _sepenuhnya_ salah di sini." Kazuya berkeras. Ia melirik Eijun yang hanya memasang wajah inosen tak berdosa. "Hey, jelaskan yang sebenarnya. Mereka semua menyalahkanku."

"Jangan melempar kesalahan padanya, Sialan!" Geram Kuramochi. "Jelas-jelas kau yang salah!"

"Mochi, dengarkan dulu." Kazuya mencoba menenangkan situasi, "Aku sama sekali tidak memaksa Sawamua atau menjebaknya atau apa. Kami sama-sama mau."

"Omong kosong." Dengus Zono. "Kau mesum, bejat, kami semua tahu itu."

"HAH?"

"Kau itu licik dan manipulatif. Kau akan memanfaatkan keadaan macam apapun demi keuntunganmu."

Kazuya kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak paham mengapa situasi berbalik menyerangnya seolah dia tersangka utama dan Eijun hanya korban? Lagi, ia melirik pada Eijun yang masih bungkam seribu bahasa. "Sawamura, tolong jelaskan pada mereka kalau—"

"Miyuki, tolong jangan mengelak lagi." Katoka berujar. "Kami semua tahu Sawamura anak yang polos. Kau mungkin pintar di lapangan, tapi kami mengenalmu, kau tidak akan bisa mengelabuhi kami di sini."

"Tapi aku tidak... Oi, Sawamura! Jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu!"

Kini Eijun balik menatapnya, memberi cengiran polos bermakna ganda. Dan saat itulah Kazuya memahami satu hal; _Eijun menikmati situasi ini._ "Benar, Miyuki-_senpai_, aku masih di bawah umur. Tolong kita pacaran yang sehat saja."

_Penipu! Sawamura Eijun seorang penipu! _Bagaimana bisa dia berperilaku sok polos begitu padahal jelas-jelas dia sendiri yang menggoda Kazuya?

"Kau menggodaku, Sawamura." Kazuya mengingatkan. "Kau yang lebih dulu memberi tatapan nakal padaku, menjilat bibir di depanku, bahkan sengaja memamerkan—"

"Miyuki-_kun_, hentikan." Potong Rei lugas. "Jangan mengarang cerita lagi."

"TAPI AKU TIDAK—"

"_Senpai_, aku tidak pernah menggodamu." Ujar Eijun, lengkap dengan mata bulat pura-pura polosnya. "Aku bahkan masih tegang tiap kali kita ciuman." Tuturnya, mendatangkan serangkaian kata maki berkelanjutan yang dialamatkan pada Miyuki Kazuya seorang.

"Bajingan kau, Miyuki."

"Bersihkan otakmu sana."

_"Senpai_ harus mengendalikan diri."

"Dia belum cukup umur, Miyuki."

"Iya, aku benar-benar masih di bawah umur, Miyuki-_senpai_." Demi Tuhan, Kazuya bisa melihat seringai licik yang Eijun sembunyikan di balik senyum lugunya. "Tolong jangan_ terlalu agresif_ padaku." Demi bumi, langit, dan seluruh isinya, kaki Eijun di bawah meja kini bahkan menggodanya main-main. "Aku masih polos."

Kazuya membuang napas cepat. Manatap lurus ke sepasang bola mata emas Eijun. "Sawamura, berhenti bersandiwara. Jelaskan yang sebenarnya pada mereka, oke?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

"Ya, kami semua tahu ini semua ulahmu."

"Mana mungkin Sawamura yang menggodamu."

"Kau saja yang _sange_ dan tak mau disalahkan."

"Hey! Aku tidak salah!"

"_Senpai_, Eijun-_kun_ butuh banyak istirahat lho, kalau senpai memaksanya lebih jauh. Tenaganya bisa habis dan berdampak buruk untuk peformanya."

"Benar, dan untuk Sawamura." Ochiai kembali buka suara. "Jangan ragu untuk melapor kalau dia sudah bertindak berlebihan."

"Tampar saja."

"Kau bisa lapor padaku."

"Berteriaklah sekeras-kerasnya saat Miyuki menyerangmu."

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu."

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Sawamura."

Sementara Kazuya nyaris merosot di sofa, Eijun berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa. Posisi ini sangat menguntungkannya. Sambil terus memasang wajah lugu. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala pada setiap orang.

Kazuya ingin menangis.

"_Senpai_, aku menyukaimu." Eijun menatapnya dengan wajah serigala berlapis topeng anak anjing lucu. Senyuman manis tapi membunuh. "Tapi aku _belum legal_ untuk main yang terlalu dewasa. Aku masih di bawah umur."

_Di bawah umur?! Otak dan perilakumu jelas sudah melebihi umur! _Kazuya ingin memprotes. Tapi ia sadar apapun pembelaan yang coba ia buat, tak akan ada yg percaya lagi. Maka Kazuya hanya tersenyum tipis, menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Eijun. Gerakan ringan penuh makna.

"Baiklah, aku yang salah. Mulai sekarang aku akan melahan diri. Mari lakukan yang _sewajarnya_ saja."

* * *

** 0 **

* * *

Kazuya menekan satu jarinya di dahi Eijun. Memberi dorongan agar remaja itu menjauh darinya.

Eijun merengut sebal. "Apasih?!"

Kazuya mendelikkan bahu, mengamati sekitar dengan tak acuh. Mereka hanya berdua saja di dekat _vending mechine, _suasanya terasa sepi, aman dari jangkauan siapapun sementara malam semakin larut.

"Ini sudah malam, oke?" Kazuya berkata. "Besok kita ada latihan pagi. Cepat masuk ke kamarmu."

Eijun mengerutkan alis. "Ya, aku tahu. Makanya ini waktunya _goodnight kiss_, kan?" Ia kemudian maju mendekat, berjinjit kecil dan menutup matanya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit sebagai akses Kazuya untuk masuk.

Kazuya menyeringai tipis. "_Goodnight kiss_." Ia sepakat, ia lalu maju perlahan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Eijun. Namun saat Eijun mulai menggerakkan bibir bawahnya untuk naik tahap, Kazuya dengan cepat mundur.

Eijun membuka mata, tampak tersinggung. "Kenapa?!"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul, meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing bahu Eijun. "Itu tadi _goodnight kiss untukmu_, Sawamura. Sekarang, cepat masuk ke kamarmu."

"Kau sebut itu ciuman?!" Eijun membeliak tak percaya. "Kau cuma menempelkan bibirmu di bibirku. Tanpa lumatan, tanpa lidah, bahkan cuma tiga detik!"

Kazuya tersenyum polos. "Pacaran _wajar_ ala remaja tidak melakukan _deep kiss_."

Eijun berdecak. "Tidak ada siapapun di sini, _ayolah_..." Ia memohon, satu tangan mengamit bagian depan kaus Kazuya erat, menariknya manja. Matanya berkedip menggoda. Yang seperti ini disebut polos, huh?

Kazuya menyeringai, _saatnya serangan balasan_. "Kau masih di bawah umur, Sawamura-_kun_. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang _lebih jauh_ denganmu."

"Tapi—"

"Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang." Potong Kazuya tegas. "Perintah kapten." Ia memutar tubuh Eijun, lalu sedikit mendorongnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Eijun bersikeras. "_Senpai_, aku cuma bercanda tadi. Ayolah... mana mungkin _deep kiss _saja tidak boleh?"

Kazuya mengacuhkannya. Ia justru berjalan lebih dulu, dan melambaikan tangan sambil lalu. "Sampai jumpa di latihan pagi, Sawamura Eijun yang masih di bawah umur..."

"_TEME_!"

Kazuya berbalik untuk memeberikan senyuman penuh kemenangan. "Ciuman seperti tadi adalah hal maksimal yang bisa kita lakukan mulai sekarang. Aku tidak akan bertindak lebih jauh dari itu sampai kau menjadi legal dan cukup umur." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata main-main. Tertawa riang dalam batin saat melihat ekspresi melongo di wajah kekasihnya. "Selamat malam, Eijun sayang."

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya mengabaikan dan hanya tertawa geli. "Mari buktikan, siapa yang _bisa tahan _lebih lama."

* * *

_**fin**_

* * *

**a/n: **hai~ saya nulis ini pas kebangun jam 2 malem dan tiba-tiba kepikiran kalau Eijun cuma pura-pura polos, lalu jadilah begini :'D oiya, untuk kalian yang baca fanfik MiSawa Vicrorian AU! saya, hari Minggu chapter 2 saya usahakan update.

_thanks for reading my beloved readers-sama_. Review kalian adalah hadiah terindah bagi saya/modus kamu

_Review, please?_


End file.
